You're Blocking My Way
by oonddangkoma
Summary: I wonder if Tsukimori-kun's favourite sentence is "You're blocking the way" or more spesifically,"You're blocking MY way"
1. Len: You're Blocking MY Way

You're Blocking My Way

You're Blocking My Way

La Corda D'Oro © KOEI (My Favourite Gamemaker) and Kure, Yuki

I noticed a lotta mistakes in this crap, so I edited it. Happy reading -hugz-

I'm gonna let ya read the fict, i'm gonna stop blabbering

...

Hino's POV

Sometimes I wonder if Tsukimori-kun's favorite sentence is 'You're blocking the way' or more specifically,'You are blocking MY way'

I often ask Tsuchiura-kun, and he always answered that ,

"It's whether the music student-sama don't like the person who's really blocking his way, or maybe, he's having a bad mood, oh, and sometimes when I heard him saying that, I wonder if he cares at all.",

"Oh, Tsuchiura-kun, you should really stop thinking bad things about him!"

"Ano, Hino, are you mad because I'm making fun of him, or are you having a bad mood, wait,wait, I have a nice guess in my mind... You like him don't you?? That's why you don't like people making fun of him!!" then he laughed insaniously, and I would smack him on his face.

Okay, it was a joking smack.

I still don't get the answer.

...

"You're blocking my way." He snapped me back to the reality with that WONDERFUL sentence of his.

I looked up, "Tsu-tsukimori-k-kun... hehehe... what are you doing here??" I asked him nervously.

"Hn. It suppossed to be my practice hour right about 2,5 minutes ago" he replied coldly. He didn't sound harsh, just cold.

"F-Fine, I'll leave then. Goodbye Tsukimori-kun!" I bid him goodbye

"Hn." Then he opened his violin case, got his violin out and start playing.

...

"For God's sake. That was a death magnet, does he even use intonation in his words?? Brr.. that was a cold sentence" I said

"Duh? Like you don't know Tsukimori-kun?"

'_I don't expect her to be here, w-wait... Amou san?? I got to go before she asked me anything else!! Retreat people!! RETREAT!!'_

"A-Amou-san?? What're you doing here??", I squealed, punching myself in my inner thoughts of not retreating from the brown-haired girl.

"I—"

"Why are you so pale but your cheeks are red Hino-senpai? I come here with Amou-senpai because she wants to record me practicing." Shouko cut her senpai's sentence and smiled.

"Oh, umm... sorry then. I don't mind moving right now. And Shouko, keep going with no-stuttering days you have told me! Ja!" then I bid them goodbye as they go into my so-called practice room

...

"Save at last!"

"Save from what, Hino-san?"

"Tsu-tsuk-kimori-kun?? I thought y-you're going to practice?"

"For Vivaldi's good sake! How can a person practice his violin with a girl named Nami Amou around??" he shouted

'_Wow, talking about calm and collected, eh, Tsukimori-kun?'_

"Eheheheh..." I laughed nervously, sweatdropping, and unconsciously rubbed my no-itchy head

He tilted his head to one side, looking at me like I was an alien

At my deep thoughts, it said,'He looked soooo cute and kawaii!!'

And at my conscious thought it said,'What the hell is wrong wth me today??'

...

Tsukimori's POV

At my deep thoughts, it said,' She looked soooo cute looking at me like that!!'

And at my conscious thought it said,'Do I looklike a weirdo looking at her like that??'

...

Normal POV

"IIE!!" shouted Hino and Tsukimori together (yes. They shout TOGETHER)

What a great coincidence

But, can you imagine? A Len Tsukimori shout,"Iie!!" consciously?

And yet, he still have a little pride and walked passing Hino.

And despite the awkward situation, that Tsukimori break with the short sentence,

As he said,"You're blocking my way"

...

Hino's POV

'_Wow, that was normal'_

...

My chit-chats: whew, my question now is, DO I HAVE TO CONTINUE?

Don't hesitate to share your thoughts thru PM and reviews!!


	2. Ryoutaro: A Rooftop Concerto? Go Figure

SORRY!! BILLIONS OF 'SORRY'S!! OMIGOD IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE STORIES. But no worries because this isn't the only story that I'm too lazy to update. Everything went the same way with my other crappy fanficts. Eheheheh. Well, I'll carry on to the story. Btw, if I haven't told you before, this is my first attempt on LenKaho and my very first fict in this fandom. I think the first time I published chapter one was a bit while ago, so if you see any grammatical mistakes, please do accept my sincerest apologies. Since I'm Indonesian, and my English teachers are a bit err—freaky and all those things. Sumimasen!!!! Hontou ni gomen nasai!! Maap ya putee, dhieen ma Helen!!

Dedicated to: Inuzumaki Helen, for troubling herself in lending me her violin book, silly me. Thanks a lot!!

Warning: un-BETA-ed

Disclaimer: Do Not Own Anything but my beloved dogs 

You're Blocking MY Way

CHAPTER 2: **Ryotaro: A Rooftop Concerto? Go Figure**

There's a bit--okay, long awkward pause after their last conversations, _Kahoko seemed to be in outerspace for goodness sake_, Len thought. Well it's not my business to be concerned, as he let out an annoyed sigh, walking away from where the quietness had stood.

"Ne, Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko asked,"I know it's already the end of the concours. But I got these two tickets to watch the Vienna Orchestra, would you, in any case, interested in tagging along with me?" She ended lamely, highly doubted that he would even talk

"..."

'_as expected from him..' _Kahoko thought

"It's okay if you don't wann come, I'll ask—" She haven't finished her sentence yet Len cut it short; "Okay then," He said "I'll meet you on Saturday, at the train station. The same gingko tree where I waited for you last time. 4 p.m. don't be late." His voice sounded intense and stern.

...

::Kahoko::

"Okay, Tsukimori-kun. Now then, wouldn't it be better if we practice on the rooftop? Since there's Amou-san and--" I trailed off, almost giggling of seeing Len's horrific face when I said the 'Press-Club Princess''-_as she herself entitled- _name

And, NOT to my surprise, he nodded and quickly proceeded going upstairs, not wanting to have another commotion with that obnoxious and loud friend of mine.

I grinned widely as I tailed him off to the rooftop, where I played _Ave Maria _for the first time.

...

::Len::

I knew that she will offer those tickets to me. My mother had given them to Kahoko without even telling me. Well, keen hearing does work good for you who has secretive parents.

Ah, I finally arrived to the roomy rooftop. I actually liked the practice room more, well it gave you more privacy without anyone judging you, but rooftops and public places are great too. You'll learn to become more confident with everyone's head turned upon you.

CLICK!

_It's Kahoko. I might try to make conversations with her.._

"So, Hino-san. Why do you take me to tha concert instantly?" I asked her, still preparing my instrument

"It's from your mother." She answered it without any pressure, she began to open her violin case

'_A clear answer, huh?" _I thought

"Ah, I see. By the way, I think you're going to be pretty amazed," I stopped a bit, seeing her attention caught, I continued, "Shimizu-kun is going to play solo cello."

Her eyes widened, a smile formed on her thin lips,"Really?"

I only nod and do my usual practice. A bit of major-scale won't hurt. As I put on my shoulder-rest, she asked me,"Where did you know that?"

"My father's acquintance told me that." I continued,"I think it will be one of his _Cello Concerto."_

"Well, I do love that concerto..." She put her fore-finger on her lips, looking like she was thinking of something, well, I took that scene somekind of, _cute..._

And I shrugged that out of my mind.

...

::Ryotaro::

_Ave Maria? No,__ I meant Len and Kahoko's Ave Maria?_

I turned around and follow the sweet marvelous melody to it's source, not believing what I heard.

The sound still ringing in my ears, it felt so good that they could play together. After all, Hino had reject me a week ago or so, and told me that she liked someone else. Well, for me, the mathematician and scientist awarded School's yearly trophy (Oh, here I am bragging about myself), it sounded kind of obvious. I mean, we're the only ones left. Azuma-senpai and Kazuki-senpai had graduated last year (Yeah, I know, we're juniors now), and left Keiichi and Shouko as Sophomores. And I don't think Kahoko is pedophillian. And however, She rejected me and left Len at hand.

And I don't want to disturb them, so I just go to the back of the Music Departement building to just lay down and listen to it for a while before going to Minami.

...

"At-choo!!"

"Are you okay, Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko's voice seemed to wake him

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just thought this nonsense. My mom said that if you sneeze without a cause, it means that someone is talking about you." He scratched the back of his head,"-and I don't believe any of it."

KRIEETTT--

"Ouch!" Suddenly Kahoko stopped her playing

"What is it Hino?" Len asked in concern, seeing his red-head 'FRIEND' suffered in a bit of pain on her old cut

"Ano, it's okay, Tsukimori-kun. Actually, my mom has the same thought as your mom. She said, If your old cut stings, it means there's somebody watching you." She paused,"and I don't believe it AT ALL."

...

"Amou-senpai, why do you keep aking pictures of me? I can't concentrate, you know." Shouko said as she cleaned her clarinet, leaving Nami taking pictures of her in every angles she could.

"Well, Fuyuumi-chan," she started."It's a very important duty of the President of the Press Club to have every awesome details of whatever is going on in school. And I, the Princess and President of Press Club has that duty to finish before my kouhai replace me. This is my last year here anyways."

Shouko just nodded, taking in every single word that Nami had said to her. Sighing, she began to play again, but this time, she had asked Nami to turn off the blitz she's been using.

* * *

::Hiroto Kanazawa::

I really start singing seriously this time. No smoke in the air, no drinking this week. Well, what a fine improvement of me.

I wonder. What am I going to do with these kids? I start thinking...

Ha! Gotcha! I know something would come to my head, I start walking to the announcer's office.

* * *

::Shinobu Ousaki::

"Ousaki-senpai!!!" I turned around only to see Kazuki waving with Azuma on his side, he grins widely like a child, I really do think of him like my little brother

"Ah, Hihara-kun, Yunoki-kun. Konnichiwa. Doushita no?"

"Ah it's nothing. We're just coming back from the General-Education building." Azuma said, smiling.

_Ha?__ Gen-Ed?_

"Ha? General Education? What is it about?" I blurted out my thoughts

Azuma laughed merrily, "Obaa-sama thought it would be best if Miyabi studies here. She said something about 'Miyabi is not comfortable with her friends asking about me' Especially Ayano-chan."

"EH? YOU HAVEN'T TELL ME THAT YUNOKI!!" Kazuki shouted

"There-there, Hihara. It won't be a surprise if I told you back then, right?"

::Kahoko::

"Haah, that was long. I think we practiced for 3 hours already" I said, brushing off my hair strand on my cheek

"Aa. Going home now, Hino-san?"

"Yes, Tsukimori-kun too?"

"Hn." He nodded solemnly,"See you tomorrow then." As he waked to the rooftop door

"Hey, wait for me will you?" I said running to his side tapping on his arm

...

::Len::

**From: Mother**

**Have you gone home yet son?**

...

**To: Mother**

**Yes, but i'm waiting for hino-san to fix her things first, then i'll go home**

**...**

**From: Mother**

**Then it'll be better if you accompany her home. It's late already. And sorry len, me and your father ****have business to take care off, about recitals and such. Can you stay with one of your friends for a while, until about 9 p.m.? we forgot to leave the duplicate keys for you**

...

_How irritating_ I thought.

**To: Mother**

**I don't mind about accompanying hino-san back home. But, who will accept me to stay with them?**

...

**From: Mother**

**Can't you ask hino-san? She seemed to always worry about you (inserts wink animation)**

...

*blush attacks*

* * *

::Kahoko::

"Tsu- kimori-kun?"

I just saw it! A hundred thousand dollar view! Tsukimori Len blushed! That pinkish red tint colored his fair colored cheeks, with seatdrops on his temples!

"A-ah Hino-san, are you finished?" he closes his phone with unbearable speed, does this means...

"Tsukimori-kun, is that your girlfriend on your phone just now?" I grinned seeing that look on his face

"N-no!! Don't ask unnecessary questions. It's annoying."

More grins for me,"Oh, really? Then why did you blush? Huh? Huh?" I countered him with my words, by the looks of it

_Inner Kahoko: I won over Tsukimori-kun!!!_

_Inner Len: -growls-_

"Are you always this annoying, Kaho--"

* * *

::Len::

WHAT TO DO!! WHAT TO DO!! My tongue slipped her first name!! I really want to call her Kaho, but MY TONGUE SLIPPED!!

"What's that Tsukimori-k-kun?"

_Heck I'm doomed_

"**Ka**... **ho**w's your parents?" lame- lame- lame

"They alright, I guess..."

"Um, this might be a little sudden for mine and your liking, but my parents are going out for business until 9 p.m.,.. ah, this is complicated." I took my phone and show Kahoko my mother's message.

"Oh. If that's the case, I can let you stay at my house then."she pulls me "Come on, let's go home!"

* * *

::Minami Music Store Street::

"Phew, all that practice made me hungry. Maybe sandwiches will help—ha?"

"Walk on faster, Tsukimori-kun! My mother doesn't like slow people and I don't want to be late for dinner! It's six already!" a certain scarlet-hair dragging the cerulean.

"Hino? Tsukimori? Mother? Late for dinner?" Ryotaro is confused, great ending to this chapter.

...

Howhowhowhow waswaswaswas thatthatthatthat chappie? chappie? chappie? chappie?

If you read it until this very end, it means review four times!! *1 by account, 3 by anonymus!!!* Mwahahaha!! I'm messed up already!!


	3. LenKaho: Lively Night Pt 1

You're Blocking MY Way

**CHAPTER 3: Len: Lively Night (Part 1)**

Author's babbling: WOW!! I got really great feedbacks!!! Yaaaaayy!!! –dancing across the streets wearing tutu- So this is the part where Len had to stay at Kaho's place for a wonderful 3 hours!!! –playing hop-scotch with a polar bear- so enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I own Yesung, Hankyung and Jaejoong!! –got shot- wish I did. I don't own ny of the charas, I only own the storyline (is the barf of my brain) and my lovely dogs :)**

**WARNING: LITTLE PLOT, BIG TALK, "LEN"less Len **

**Chapter's Quote**: _'Disturbing a pianist in his quality-time with his piano is a forgoodness forbid.'_

...

-Recap-

_::Minami Music Store Street::_

"_Phew, all that practice made me hungry. Maybe sandwiches will help—ha?" _

"_Walk on faster, Tsukimori-kun! My mother doesn't like slow people and I don't want to be late for dinner! It's six already!" a certain scarlet-hair dragging the cerulean._

"_Hino? Tsukimori? Mother? Late for dinner?" Ryotaro is confused, great ending to this chapter._

...

"..."

"You're so annoying! Can't you at least give me a respond for what I said?" Kahoko pouted, _so cute... _Len thought

"Come on. Don't drag me like this, Hino-san. People are watching us there." Len told her, and so she walked briskly beside him. But Len's steps are too large for her to follow so she had to catch up,"Hey, do you have to walk so fast?" she aske him tiedly from running to follow him,"And do you even know where my house is?"

Now it's Len's turn to be embarassed. For once, she was right, and for Kanazawa's cat sake, he was WRONG.

Has the world tured upside-down or something?

...

"Tadaima!" It looks like that her sister greeted her

"Okaeri, Kaho. Whew, who's this young boy?"

I almost chuckled when Kaho's sister pinches Len's cheeks and ruffles his hair

"Ano, onee-chan, this is Tsukimori Len-kun from Music Departement." _Huh. So much for his attitude. But I must admit that he knows what he's doing._

"Tsukimori Len, desu. Nice to meet you." Len said while he bows down

"Tsu-tsukimori?? Moooommmm!!!" She shouted inside te house

"Let's go inside Tsukimori-kun." Kaho asked him to come in. Huh, it means my stalking project ends right here. Well, I'll ask Kaho tomorrow morning for more info.

END of Ryotaro's POV

...

"Here you go, Tsukimori-san." Mrs. Hino put the cup of tea as she bend down to sit at the _tatami_ mat.

"Thank you Mrs. Hino. For the tea and for letting me to stay here for a while." Len said politely as he welcomed the warm liquid into his mouth, sipping it in delight slowly gulped down bits of it, then put the cup back down.

"It's nothing, right Kaho-chan?" asked her mother

...

Kahoko's POV

"Yeah, it's okay. Besides, we already saw you as family friend, right Kaho??" wh-whaat?? How could she answer ahead of me like that?? Well—it's not polite to shout, so I just hve to go with the flow...

"Ah, yes, Tsukimori-kun, Ehehehe..." I laughed uneasily,"You really are my bestfriend." I finally said. When he gave me that annoyed look, I, Hino Kahoko, with all my heart and soul, and a bit of insanity, kicked his, Tsukimori Len's feet, with forgoodness sakes, my own feet.

"A-ah.. So ka." He said as he kicked me back

FOOT FIGHT!!!

...

CLICK! I saw the door is slightly opened, I stopped playing for a while. "Who is it?"

"It's me." She came in

"Ah, mom, can't you at least knock first?" I said as I stretch my back, ugh, back cramps

"Ahahaha... Ryou, you're so like your father'" She said grinning, ruffling Ryou's hair and then absentmindedly searching thrugh piles of music score that looked quite old and difficult for piano players

"Mom."

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Tsuchiura turned her head to face her son

Ryoutaro just shooked his head and said nothing.

::Ryoutaro's POV::

Should I discuss this with my mom? But I already let Kahoko go of my grasp. That can't be replayed right? I don't have any regrets, do I?

Or do I?

::Len's POV::

Kahoko's house is not bad, I suppose.

It's an ordinary family house, and by my sight I see that they enjoy living here. I really should try to be comfortable. Hey, Kahoko's still kicking my feet!

Len: HINO!! WHITE FLAG!!

Kahoko: MUAHAHAHA!!!

Huh, my imagination is quite nagging actually. I must really looked like I'm dumb. _–sigh-_ feels like my hair's all up

::3rd Person::

Len: -mumbles-

"Hehehe. Mom, nee-chan, can you two excuse us for a second?" Kahoko asked her family

"OH, Of course, Kaho-dear!!" Mrs. Hino said, slowly but sure, disappearing from the sight of the –ehem- alone couple

::Kahoko's POV::

Heissh~ Getting those people out is easier than I thought. But as I am ready to say something to Len, I started hearing unknown source of giggles. Huh, those two. Really get on my nerves sometimes.

"Mom, nee-chan, UPSTAIRS, or else, OUT." I said that while rubbing my aching temples

"Young lady, don-"

"U.P.S.T.A.I.R.S" I spelled the words and Len is raising one of his eyebrows, as if not believing on what I just said.

First, Len shooked his head, and talked to me about 'how brave of me to talk to my mother like that' and then, something hit me. DINNER!

Hm, I think we have curry tonight. So, curry it is.

"Hey, let's have some dinner okay?"

"Alright, your house, I'll follow you then."

...

::Dining Room, 7:43 PM::

_Why, oh, why, the time is going so slow?? _Kahoko thought. This sentence was actually a spoof of one of her favourite song, _Doushite, Kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou _by her fave Korean-Japanese Boyband, Tohoshinki.

And look, Len is waiting for me to serve. It's like I'm a waitress or something. I saw him absent-mindedly typing message on his phone. Maybe, to Hamai Misa.

"Hey, we're having curry for dinner. Is that alright with you?" Kahoko is still stirring the curry she had made earlier and began tasting it, whether it's to spicy or not

"I'm okay with anything. But don't let it be too spicy. My tongue had issues with it."

"Hm."

_5 seconds later..._

"Hey, what should we call each other?" Len said out of the blue

"Huh?"

"I mean, we're not used together like this, and... it's really quite awkward ne?" he held his breath a while, waiting for a response

"Yeah it is. You know, the 'hey' thing and 'not calling each other's given name' It really wears me out sometimes. I mean look at us. We have known each other for a little past a year and we still aren't close yet, hehehe" Kahoko rubbed the back of her neck. And by that, Len released his breath, thanking God that it's not that bizzare reply of her.

"So?"

"Yeah so."

"Ah, don't get me wrong here."

"I didn't get you that wrong, ne?"

"Yeah, so... Kahoko?"

"Len."

And that is, people, how this two comes along.

"Promise you won't be mad at me, Len" Kahoko looked as scared as she can be when she said that, then Len noticed this and asked,"What's up?"

"I-I..."

"Come on, don't 'Shouko' me. I'm not that patient you know."

"The curry it's..."

"It's, oh my F-ing GOD!! It's burning!! What did you do??" He jumped up when he saw the smoke going up

"I didn't do anything, just..." she smiled dryly,"added too much chili? Hehehehe..." again she laughed nervously. Len pinched her on her cheeks and pulls it as hard, well not as hard as he wanted to. Hey, this is her house we're in!!

"HOW CLEVER OF YOU!" he said it loudly, then goes rubbing his nose-bridge

::Kahoko's POV::

Oh, wow, who told him that 'f' word? And since when did he become this loud. AND I DON'T EVEN ALLOW HIM TO PINCH MY CHEEKS!! IT'S BURNIN RED AND IT HURTS!!!

"Ah, sorry. Lose my temper then." He said, hell yeah understatement much?

"Yeah, much anger then, my friend." I said blankly, still rubbing my cheeks, the smoke has gone down actually, I'm sort of relieved.

"What're we eating then?" he asked suddenly

...

**END OF CHAPPIE 3!!**

**SOUNDTRACK:**

**Super Junior – Happy Together**

**Super Junior – Angela**

**Tohoshinki**** – Taxi**

**Tohoshinki – Beautiful You**

**ANOTHER 'PLOT WITHOUT POINT' PART!!! I Made you all wait so long, but all I can provide is this something, err—abstract and meaningless. Hahaha, I really have no idea what I'm writing about. But, I kinda like the Unlenful Len part, he's sooo cute to play around haaa~ **

**Recently, I'm beginning to like Koreans. And if one of you are writing, or even only interested in them, let's be friends!! :) My OTPs: (Super Junior) YeWook, KyuSung,**** KyuMinSungWook *FOURSOME much hahaha*, KiHae, KangTeuk, SiHan and recently YeBum. (DBSK) YunJae, YooSuMin**

**Please keep supporting me!! And please anticipate fo the next chappie!!**

**Arigatou!! Kamsahamnida!!**

_**Credits: Han Rin Hae, Lee MinYoung, Lee MikYoung, Lee HyeJin and Park HyeoRin**_


End file.
